Toki's Punishment
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Toki is feeling unloved and is acting out by punching everyone. Skwisgaar has had enough of Toki's little outbursts and decides to do something about it. Skwisgaar/Toki, Yaoi, Spanking, ect.


Yes, I am back. I have recently graduated from college and currently working as a CNA. As you can imagine this means that I don't have much free time but after a year of not writing nearly anything I think I am ready to continue. This is based around that one episode where the band double books themselves to play a show in Syria and Israel at the same time and Toki is hitting people. Really, he was running around hitting everyone in that episode! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Haha" Toki yelled as he hit Skwisgaar and ran down the stairs laughing. The lead guitarist glared at the retreating back of the younger man as he felt the welts on his arm. His fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. Enough was enough. He had tried to be patient through Toki's little phase but no more! This was the last straw! His arms showed the multitude of bruises from Toki's outbursts throughout the week. It confused the Swede. Toki had rarely been the type to partake in physical violence unprovoked.

"Man, he really got you good." Murderface lisped as he walked down the hall with his typical jackass smile.

"I'ms fine. Just need to show Little Toki some discipline." The blond man growled as he walked down the way that Toki ran off to. Toki was a hard case to crack. While being a sexual deviant, Skwisgaar had acquired many different types of toys. If it had been anyone other than Toki the lead guitarist would not have hesitated to get out his whip, but the Swedish man knew enough about the rhythm guitarist's past to know that whipping was a favorite punishment of Reverend Wartooth. That made whipping a no go then, and aside from which punishment to give the damn compulsive puncher there was also the issue of how to get him in his room.

Skwisgaar mentally checked off the things that he couldn't do. He wouldn't whip Toki and tying the younger man up was equally unappealing since Toki had recounted how he had been shackled by his parents. In fact Toki might not hate his parents but Skwisgaar hated them enough for both him and Toki. Why hadn't the Reverend just spanked Toki like a normal kid? There was no reason to beat the shit out of him.

The blond man stopped at the thought. Spanking? It was genius! Toki had never had a spanking before and though he knew physically it wouldn't hurt the other guitarist it would be a blow to his pride (which Skwisgaar always liked to see). With the hastily made plan all set the Swede set to action. The lead guitarist easily tracked the younger man down in his room.

"Hey Tokis I've got candy in my bedrooms, you want some?"

"Oh Wowee! Really Skisgaar? That's so cool of yous!" Toki childishly responded as he ran toward the lead guitarist's bedroom. Skwisgaar followed at a leisurely pace. He was greeted with the sight of Toki opening up his closet, probably looking for the candy. The Swede silently stepped into the pure white room and locked the door. Toki looked up from the noise of the lock. His eyes met with the blue eyes of the lead guitarist.

"Hey Skwisgaar? You said there was candies in here but I can't find them." Toki whined as he continued to dig through the closest. Throwing copious amounts of black clothing and guitars out of the storage room in his fruitless search of the candies.

"Toki's come heres. I want to speaks to yous." The Swedish man said as he sat down on his bed, he patted the spot beside him. Toki wasted no time in sitting next to the older.

"Ok Skwisgaar, I ams here. Cans we hurry this up so I can gets the candy now?" The rhythm guitarist asked as he bounced up and down in his spot. Skwisgaar sighed as he put his hand to his face and pinched his fingers between his eyes.

"Tokis, you need to stop this hitting. You hit me earlier and now you get punished." The lead guitarist stated before he reached over and pulled the other man over his lap.

"Wait? What? Skwisgaar stop!" The younger man yelled, but the more dominant one held firm and with one pull Toki was de-pants.

"Thwack! Thwack! Thwack" The sounds rang out in the room. Skwisgaar watched in rapt attention as the rhythm guitarist wiggled in his lap, attempting to get free. That was one thing he could guarantee about the most innocent one of the band, Toki never remembered the strength he had when he was in a bad situation. He focused on the way Toki hid his face from the embarrassment of the situation. He loved how he could see his bottom becoming a cherry red hue through the guitarist's whine cotton briefs from the smacks. He continued with his discipline of the errant band member. After a few minutes Toki stilled seeming to accept his punishment. Small whines exited the younger man's mouth but nothing more than that. He lay complacent on Skwisgaar's lap. The lead guitarist grabbed the Norwegian's hair and pulled back. A hiss exited the man on his lap.

"Why are yous getting punished Little Toki?" The older one asked arrogantly as he gave a harsh tug to the hair. The rhythm guitarist unconsciously ground into the Swedish man.

"Cause I hits people." Without relenting his spanking Skwisgaar continued.

"That's right, cause we don'ts hit people." He let go his grip on Toki's hair. To make a point Skwisgaar pulled down the briefs and began spanking bare bottom. He was able to see how red the previous spanks had made Toki's bottom. A high pitched whine exited the other as he wiggled on the lead guitarist's lap. Skwisgaar could feel himself beginning to harden as he felt the sensation of Toki's jeans rubbing up against his tight black leather.

He felt the rhythm guitarist tremble in his grasp and he felt something else as well. A moment of confusion passed and led to clarity as the guitarist felt the hard object press into his thigh. A smirk rose to his face as he reached down and grabbed the heated flesh of the younger guitarist.

"It seems yous to be enjoying this Little Toki." Skwisgaar practically purred as he gave the appendage a slight tug.

"N..Nos.." The man in his lap whimpered.

"Reallys, I think yous be lying Toki." Skwisgaar said as he gave another swat to the rhythm guitarists already reddened bottom. A moan and a squirm was what the lead guitarist received.

"Have you learned your lesson Little Toki?" Skwisgaar whispered sensually in the Norwegian's ear.

"Yes, I don'ts hits anyone anymores." The younger man whimpered.

"That's good then." The blond man agreed as he pulled the other man in a sitting position. He couldn't see much from his position but Skwisgaar could tell that Toki had been crying. Quite odd considering he didn't make a sound. The rhythm guitarist leaned onto the older in his exhaustion. Toki let out a gasp as Skwisgaar's hands wrapped around his manhood and he began to pump the organ. The younger man bit his lip in an attempt to quiet the sounds, it was embarrassing enough to be in this situation.

Somehow Skwisgaar had gotten behind him which gave him a perfect position to control the rhythm guitarist. Toki leaned forward. His bottom stung but he wouldn't complain. The lead guitarist's cool hands danced in a perfect ecstasy across his manhood. Toki had received many a hand job over the years but nothing compared to this. This was beyond anything those sluts could do. To add to the affect he could hear Skwisgaar breathing heavily in his ear. He could feel the Swede's cock poking him in the back through those tight leather pants. It was too good.

And Toki could only last so long.

The younger man whimpered as he came in the older man's hand. He breathed heavily as he could only watch the erotic scene of Skwisgaar licking the cum from his fingers like the cat who had just gotten the cream, in the most literal sense.

"Wells, that was somethings." The leader guitarist stated as he moved to stand up, ignoring his own hard on. Toki took this as a sign from the older as he pulled up his pants.

"I hopes you learned your lesson about hittings peoples." Skwissgaar firmly stated. Toki stared sadly at the ground.

"Yeahs I knows. Hey Skwisgaar? If I don't hits the peoples anymore can we do this agains?" The rhythm guitarist innocently asked with worried yet lust filled eyes. The Swedish man walked in front of Toki like an all powerful God. Toki could admit that his friend did know how to make a presence. He could feel himself quivering as those ice blue eyes came to rest on him. Toki was completely unprepared for the lip lock he found himself in. It was beyond passionate. Toki had never been the center of someone's attention in that way before. Skwisgaar pulled back with a smirk.

"Maybes little Toki, Maybes." The Swedish man stated as he walked out of the room. It took a few seconds for the younger man to snap out of his daze. He looked around the pure white room and felt the pain in his rear end. Damn Skwisgaar knew how to get a point across. It was then that Toki realized something.

"Hey, I didn't get any candies!"

* * *

There we go! that was the end of my self imposed exile! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think and have an awesome night! Tootles!


End file.
